


苦甜橙

by BilBoQ



Series: Peter Guillam/Hector Dixon(Guxion) [3]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	苦甜橙

Peter独居在街区比较偏僻的地段，开车去镇上的大型超市需要二十分钟，但足够安静，没人养狗或者小孩。但这一情况只持续到隔壁Dixon一家搬过来。

Dixon夫妇养了一条名叫Fabian的高加索犬，Peter甚至怀疑这种大型犬的合法性，除此之外，还有一个叫Hector的男孩。

狗不是很吵，因为附近的同类不多，男孩也是。疲于应对多余社交场合的Peter没有去参加Dixon夫妇入住后的乔迁派对，而是选择仅仅送上礼物，一只玩具手枪，会发出声音，但是不能射出子弹。男孩应该会喜欢吧，他想。

直到一个月后，Dixon夫人按响了Peter家的门铃。

“Guillam先生？”

那是Peter第一次近距离与Dixon夫人对视，岁月对她并没有手下留情，更令人担忧的是，Dixon先生看起来下手更重。Peter以为这是求救，他喉头发紧，礼貌地问：“请问您有事吗？”

“说起来真的很不好意思，”Dixon夫人下意识用头发遮住侧脸的红印，“我想请你看一下Hector，要不了太久的，我保证在晚饭前接他回家。”

这位金发灰眼睛的夫人看起来要哭了，Peter Guillam从来对女士都是备加照顾的，更别提有求于他的了。Peter将门完全打开，示意男孩可以进来：“没有问题，夫人。”

Dixon夫人紧绷的表情开始放松，她向Hector嘱咐了不要给Guillam先生添麻烦后，向Peter道别，转身离开了。

那条大高加索犬正趴在Dixon家的院子里晒太阳，他们能听见Dixon先生在家里大吼的声音，Peter那句需要报警吗始终没有问出口，他带着Hector进了自己家门。

Hector完全没有见到陌生男人的胆怯和拘谨，他没有跟妈妈说再见，冲进了Peter家的客厅，把自己摔进了沙发里，之后开始发呆。

“你想喝点什么吗？”

Hector摇摇头。

“想看电视吗？”

Hector犹豫了一会儿，又摇摇头。

Peter一时间陷入了窘境，他只好坐在不远处，拿起刚刚看到一半的书。

“如果你有什么需要就跟我说，洗手间在走廊的尽头。”

Hector抬起脑袋，说想要一张创可贴。 Peter以为Hector哪里受伤了，便没有怠慢，找来医药箱，问Hector伤口在哪里。Hector倒是不着急，静静看着Peter药箱里的消毒水，创可贴还有阿斯匹林。

“这些都可以治病吗？”

“这要看是什么病了。”

Hector不再说话，他伸手拿了一个创可贴放在兜里。

“你不用吗？”Peter看见Hector又坐回了沙发，对男孩要创可贴的行为产生了疑问。

但男孩没有回答，他说了谢谢，Peter刚想说这不算什么的时候，男孩接着说：“谢谢你送我的枪，虽然是假的。”

“你喜欢就好。”Peter抓抓自己的头发，想了想还是转身拿了些扁桃仁和果汁，Hector不一会儿就吃完了，Peter又装作不经意拿了些饼干和蛋糕。

Hector表现得像是几天没吃过饭一样。

“如果你喜欢的话，可以带一点回去。”

Hector听后停下了，他意识到自己吃得有点多了，他没有说话，把食物放下后继续缩在沙发里。Peter为Hector打开了电视，调到了

快到晚饭的时候，Hector的妈妈并没有来接他，Hector主动说要回家，Peter没有挽留，而是用微波炉热了一份速食三明治给他。

“欢迎你下次来找我玩。”

Hector拿着三明治，他抬起头来，红着脸感谢Peter Guillam：“谢谢你，先生。”

接着Hector一溜烟地跑回家，Peter站在门口看Hector消失在Dixon的房子里，Hector没有回头看Peter一眼。

——————

自那之后，Hector偶尔就会偷摸到Peter的家里蹭吃蹭喝，Hector从来不吵不闹，在Peter看书的时候，他在旁边看Peter。Peter被他盯得有点害羞，就想要用吃的喝的打发Hector，但Hector还是很难哄的，他说如果打扰到Peter就要回去了，Peter便不再问他要不要吃什么了。

他偶尔会拿来课本问Peter问题，带着画满叉子的卷子，Hector一点都不觉得害羞。

“你能在我的卷子上签字吗？”

“不想让爸爸妈妈知道吗？”

Hector咬了下嘴唇：“他们都不在家，没人给我签。”

Hector这一答让Peter根本下不来台，他拿过Hector的笔签上了自己的名字。

后来有一次，Dixon夫人发现了Hector的行踪，登门带Hector走，揪着Hector的耳朵给Guillam先生道歉，Hector急得落泪，为了让妈妈赶快放开他，只好向Peter道歉。

“对不起，Guillam先生。”

Guillam看着Dixon夫人带着Hector离开，心底却像是做错了什么一样懊恼。

之后果然如Peter预料的一般，Hector再也不来了，他担心Hector过的好不好，偷偷关注着Dixon家的男孩。

Hector开始给街区送牛奶和报纸了，Peter特地定了各一份，如果报纸和牛奶如期而至，那么他的小朋友就没有大碍。

但没过几天Peter就发现了Hector新的根据地——街心公园的长椅。

他的小朋友牵着自己的高加索犬，在雨后的傍晚靠在狗身上取暖，Hector从书包里取出来半只生火鸡，喂给了他的狗。Fabian吃得很认真，Hector看了一会儿，又摸出了小半包饼干来吃。

Peter就在这时候走上前去，和Hector打招呼，Peter现在才看清Hector腿上放着自己送给他的玩具枪。黑色的高加索犬连皮带骨把火鸡嚼碎吞吃下肚，咀嚼的声音能深入脑髓，见到生人走近，大狗立马从食物中抬起头来，呲着嘴发出呜呜的威胁声。

“Fabian，这是Guillam先生，没事的。”

叫Fabian的大狗听了，蹭蹭Hector的膝盖，之后接着对付所剩无几的火鸡，Hector见状又掏出了另一半给他。

Peter看见Hector的校服上满是灰尘和污渍，他的头发也是，除了脏乱之外，眼角还有一点乌青。

这些都让Peter什么也说不出来。他觉得自己天性如此，要是不看到这些场面就好了，要是从不认识Dixon一家，他看见Hector就不会这么难过了。

“要去我家坐坐吗？”Peter无法克制自己这么问，“我正愁找不到人一起吃晚饭。”

Hector眼睛里露出了期待的光芒，接着又暗淡下去：“妈妈会不高兴的。”

“我们不让她知道。”Peter伸出了手，“Fabian可以跟我们一起去。”

Hector怯生生地把手放进了Peter手里，Fabian识趣地叼起火鸡和Hector一起朝着Peter家走去。

那晚Hector在Peter家过夜，Hector拿走很多创可贴，Peter不放心，看到了Hector背后那一道道明显的伤痕。

Hector在热水淋到伤口的时候没有哭，却在Peter发现自己试图藏起的伤口时哭了出来。

Peter明白Hector不想给他知道他家那些事，就没有多说话，而是拿过了医药箱，告诉他这种伤口用创可贴不好。Hector点点头，接着抓住了Peter的袖子，Peter没有说话，把Hector收进了怀里，小心避开了他的伤口。

那天晚上，Hector睡在了Peter屋里，Peter和Fabian睡在客厅。Hector衣服洗后烘干，第二天一早就可以穿。Hector醒得非常早，他要去领牛奶和报纸了，带Fabian走的时候没有惊动Peter。Peter便后悔昨晚没有来得及给Hector准备一些吃的。

——————

之后Peter遇到Hector便越来越难，只是每天牛奶瓶子旁会多放一朵花，算是给Peter道谢。Peter也会在自己的牛奶箱里放上些小面包或者火腿肠这些可以在外面过夜的东西，Hector每次都会心怀感激地收下。

他不知道什么时候能再遇到Hector，他也不知道再次遇到Hector的时候，会是怎样一副场面。直到一次他在街上遇到了Hector，男孩右手牵着大高加索犬，左手拿着Peter送他的玩具枪枪威胁别的孩子，Peter突然大脑一片空白——但那样的成长环境，你无法指望Hector什么。

那些孩子们交出了零用钱后四散逃走，Hector把那些一英镑和两英镑的硬币挑出来放在书包里层的时候，他发现一个男人站在他身后。Hector抬起脸看他，还没来得及收起那副冷漠的表情，Peter不知道当时的自己是什么样子，他只知道Hector在认出他之后脸变得煞白，接着转身逃走。

Peter没有叫住Hector，他松了口气，因为他不知道如何面对这样的男孩。直到他看到第二天早上牛奶箱里躺着那支手枪，Peter才后悔没有把话和Hector说清楚。

他又望向Dixon家的院子，草坪已经很久没有修剪了，Fabian喝水的盘子埋在了杂草里，Peter在同一天下午接到了社工的电话，向Peter了解Dixon家的情况。

“Hector Dixon已经有一周没有在学校出现了，Dixon先生说是他分居中的妻子在带他们的儿子，但我们并不能联系上Dixon太太。”

“我不知道，”Peter诚实地说，“我觉得他过得很不好。”

社工按照章程草草问了几个问题，Peter知道他们大概不会介入了，于是他提起了Hector身上的伤痕，社工沉默了一会儿，说他们会尽快安排人手过去。

Peter以为自己可以放心了，至少他挂下电话的时候是这么想的。

——————

Dixon家的草坪在三天后突然热闹起来。

那天是个周五，大家下班都很早，镇子上的购物中心请来了小有名气的乐队，全镇的人倾巢而出，不包括Peter Guillam，他每天都按时下班，周五和朋友会去酒吧小坐，之后回家看书。今天早上的牛奶到的有些晚，Peter下班后看到了牛奶箱里的道歉信，奶站的人解释说他们的小送奶工突然旷工了，他们会尽快找到新的送奶工，这几天的牛奶将会由奶站站长亲自负责投送。

Peter看完那张传单纸，把它放在钥匙碗旁的玩具手枪上，他决定亲自出门去找Hector了。但在他刚换下西装的时候，Dixon家里传来了枪响。

警察到的也比预计的要晚，人手不够的小镇警察都在负责活动的巡逻安保，好在救护车到得很早，医护人员在Dixon先生最后一滴血从颈动脉缓缓滑出的时候及时宣布了他的死亡。

Hector身上又粘又腥，那全是他父亲的血，他抱着自己的Fabian不肯松手，Peter拿出手帕为Hector擦干净脸上的血污，发现Hector脸上新鲜的伤口。Fabian喘着粗气想要舔身上的伤口，但它的大舌头也堵不上那个枪眼。

所以是Dixon先生在伤害了Hector后，被护主的Fabian攻击，Dixon先生拔出手枪自卫，之后被Fabian扑倒咬断了脖子。

当那些医护想要查看Hector的伤势时，Fabian就呲开了猩红的嘴让人们不要靠近，Peter就在Hector身边，他试图说服Hector放开Fabian。

“可他要死了，Guillam先生。”Hector哑着嗓子求着Peter，“您能救救他吗？”

“Hector，让医生来照顾他好吗？”

“他们不会救Fabian的，”Hector的眼泪在脸上的血污中留下了白色的痕迹，“我只有Fabian了。”

警察到了之后开始处理Dixon先生的尸体，Fabian的喘息也越来越轻，Hector呜咽着，他能感受到Fabian越来越冷。他唯一的朋友在他怀中缓缓吐出最后一口气。

几分钟后，Hector在救护车上裹着温暖的毯子，Peter把Hector抱在自己怀里，不再让他看向车外。医生询问Hector有没有哪里不舒服，Hector紧咬着牙关一言不发。

“我们只是想帮你，亲爱的。”

Hector听了这话知识把头往Peter怀里埋得更深，Peter在毯子下伸出手给Hector握住，Hector没有怎么用力地回握，但Peter能感觉到他的确回握了自己。

——————

社工在Hector住院后姗姗来迟，并开始联系警方寻找Hector失踪的母亲，面对警察的询问，Hector Dixon始终一言不发。

Peter请了年假去医院照顾Hector，他站在门口耐心地等警察们出来，看见了Hector正从门缝里望着他。等警察们一走，Peter就闪身进去了，他拉过椅子在Hector的床头坐下，刚刚的警察就坐在这把塑料椅子上。

Hector和Peter对视了一会儿，然后朝Peter这边挪了挪。

Peter看着Hector脸上的创可贴，他克制了想要去摸摸男孩脑袋的冲动：“我已经把Fabian安葬好了，在镇上的宠物公墓，等你出院了我们可以去看他。”

Peter在谈论Fabian时，男孩的眼泪像是泉水那样涌出来，Peter说如果Hector想要的话，他们可以再养一只狗。

我们？Hector露出了疑问的眼神，疑问背后饱含着期待。

Peter没有回答Hector的疑问，他问Hector想不想吃点什么，再观察两天Hector就可以出院了，他可以选择在Guillam家暂住，或者去福利院，等警察联系到Dixon太太。

Hector没有回话。Peter拿出了自己的小说来看，像往常那样，Hector偷偷观察Peter，Peter则装作什么都不知道，一言不发。

“你在看什么，Peter？”

“蝇王。”Peter见到Hector露出了厌恶的表情，立马解释说，“这个故事里都是和你差不多大的男孩子。”

“他们养狗吗？”

Peter摇了摇头。Hector显然失去了大半的兴趣，但他还是说：“你能读给我听吗？”

Peter已经读到了接近结局的部分，他想了想翻回一开始的地方，讲述男孩们流落荒岛后一起打猎和看守篝火的部分。Hector听得很认真，在护士为他换了一袋盐水后，Hector睡着了。

Peter趁他睡着找了些适合Hector的书，但并没有特意为他挑那些养有宠物狗的故事，他不希望Hector总是想起Fabian被自己的父亲亲手射杀的时候。

出院后Hector暂住在了Peter家，在Guillam先生的陪伴下，他才向问询的警察开口。

Hector渐渐透露了当天的真相，母亲和父亲不和后经常会升级为暴力，最终找到新欢的Dixon夫人出逃了。而失去妻子的Dixon先生一直对Hector的事情不闻不问，他一直靠偷Dixon先生的零钱和送牛奶度日，但这些钱要喂饱Fabian和自己还是很吃力。

那天，邻居们一起找到了Dixon先生，希望他好好管教自己的男孩，不要出去欺负别的孩子。Dixon先生一口答应下来，保证Hector绝不再犯。

而Hector看到多日没管他的父亲向自己发难，以为是自己偷钱的行为被发现了，他承认后却激起了更大的怒火。

“Fabian救了我。”

警察点了点头，他们谢过了Peter的招待后离开了街区，邻居们从窗户里看着Peter，Peter关上了门退进门里，现在再也不会有人要带走Hector了，他在朋友的帮助下，收养手续也办得七七八八了。Hector没有问任何问题，他回到学校上课了，捡回来了两只猫和一条狗，给他们起了F开头的名字，但他还是求Peter为他讲故事，一天中终于像是一个正常男孩那样撒娇。

Peter会让Hector坐在自己怀里，好让Hector看那些漂亮的插图。

有些时候Hector会窝在Peter怀里说他想Fabian了，而男孩怀里是叫Frank或者Frod的猫，有时候他会不得不抱两只猫，这会让Peter很快热出一头汗。他已经放弃自己深色的衣服，因为沾上了猫毛后根本没法看。

“Fabian也会想念你的。”Peter把Hector抱回卧室，给他拉上毯子盖好。

“Fabian一直很喜欢你。”Hector闭上了眼睛。

关上灯后，Peter听见Hector说他也是，Peter静静站了一会儿后合上了门。


End file.
